Kazuto Kirigaya/Galería
Diseños del personaje Archivo:Kirigaya Kazuto LN.png|Diseño original hecho por abec para Sword Art Online Volumen 1. Archivo:Early Kirito.png|Diseño para el Material Edition 2: Early Characters. Archivo:Kirito ACD 1.png|Diseño hecho por Shingo Adachi para el anime de SAO. Archivo:Kirito ACD 2.png|Diseño de caras hecho por Shingo Adachi para el anime de SAO. Archivo:Kirito ACD 3.png|Diseño de caras hecho por Shingo Adachi para el anime de SAO. Archivo:Kirito Avatar ACD 1.png|Diseño hecho por Shingo Adachi para el avatar de Kirito en el anime de SAO. Archivo:Kirito Avatar ACD 2.png|Diseño de caras hecho por Shingo Adachi para el avatar de Kirito en el anime de SAO. Archivo:C20121002 sao 02 cs1w1 720x540.jpg|Diseño hecho por Shingo Adachi para Kazuto en el anime de ALO. Archivo:C20121002 sao 03 cs1w1 720x540.jpg|Diseño de caras hecho por Shingo Adachi para Kazuto en el anime de ALO. Archivo:C20121002 sao 09 cs1w1 720x540.jpg|Diseño hecho por Shingo Adachi para Kirito en el anime de ALO. Archivo:C20121002 sao 10 cs1w1 720x540.jpg|Diseño hecho por Shingo Adachi para el anime de ALO. Archivo:C20121002 sao 11 cs1w1 720x540.jpg|Diseño de caras hecho por Shingo Adachi para el anime de ALO. IM Kirito.png|Diseño para Sword Art Online: Infinity Moment Archivo:Kirito IM.jpg|Diseño para el juego Sword Art Online: Infinity Moment. Kirito Extra Edition Art.png|Diseño para el episodio Extra Edition. Kazuto's uniform design.png|Diseño del uniforme de escuela de Kazuto. Archivo:Diseño kazuto sao2.jpg|Diseño de Kazuto hecho por Shingo Adachi para el anime de GGO. Archivo:Diseño caras kazuto sao2.jpg|Diseño de caras de Kazuto hecho por Shingo Adachi para el anime de GGO. Archivo:Diseño kirito sao2.jpg|Diseño de Kirito hecho por Shingo Adachi para el anime de GGO. Archivo:Diseño caras kirito sao2.jpg|Diseño de caras de Kirito hecho por Shingo Adachi para el anime de GGO. Archivo:Kirito LS.png|Diseño para el juego Sword Art Online: Lost Song. Novela ligera Arco Aincrad/Progressive Volumen 1.png Sword Art Online Vol 01 - 057.jpg|Kirito y Klein viéndose sus rostros reales. Sword Art Online Vol_08_-_006-007.jpg Sword Art Online Vol 08 - 406.jpg|Kirito encarando a las Pequeñas Nepentes. Progressive Volumen 1.png Sword Art Online Progressive_Vol_1_-_047.jpg Sword Art Online Progressive_Vol_1_-_057.jpg Sword Art Online Progressive_Vol_1_-_002.jpg Sword Art Online Progressive_Vol_1_-_004-005.jpg Sword Art Online Progressive_Vol_1_-_161.jpg Sword Art Online Progressive_Vol_1_-_185.jpg Sword Art Online Progressive_Vol_1_-_003.jpg Sword Art Online Progressive_Vol_1_-_287.jpg Sword Art Online Progressive_Vol_1_-_006-007.jpg Progressive Volumen 2.png Progressive_Vol_2_-_002-003.png Progressive_Vol_2_-_039.png Progressive_Vol_2_-_084.png Progressive_Vol_2_-_096.png Progressive_Vol_2_-_109.png Progressive_Vol_2_-_169.png Progressive_Vol_2_-_185.png Progressive_Vol_2_-_004-005.png Progressive_Vol_2_-_251.png Progressive_Vol_2_-_006-007.png Progressive Volumen 3.png Progressive Vol 3 - 034.png Progressive Vol 3 - 053.png Progressive Vol 3 - 108.png Progressive Vol 3 - 146.png Progressive Vol 3 - 203.png Progressive Vol 3 - 213.png Progressive Vol 3 - 226.png Progressive Vol 3 - 274.png Volumen 2.png|Kirito y Silica en la portada del volumen 2. Sword Art Online Vol_02_-_349.jpg|Kirito escuchando la grabación de Sachi. Sword Art Online Vol_02_-_002-003.jpg Sword Art Online Vol_02_-_033.jpg|Kirito y Silica Sword Art Online Vol_02_-_076.jpg Volumen 8.png Sword Art Online Vol_08_-_002-003.jpg|Kirito y Asuna hablándole a Heathcliff Sword Art Online Vol_08_-_127.jpg Sword Art Online Vol_08_-_146.jpg Sword Art Online Vol_02_-_004-005.jpg Sword Art Online Vol_02_-_131.jpg Sword Art Online Vol_02_-_152.jpg|Kirito mostrando Doble empuñadura a Lisbeth Sword Art Online Vol 01 - 004.jpg|Kirito enfrentandose a Kuradeel Sword Art Online Vol 01 - 124.jpg|Kirito ejecutando quiebre de arma Sword Art Online Vol 01 - 132.jpg|Kirito y Asuna escondiendose Sword Art Online Vol 01 - 197.jpg|Kirito contra Heathcliff Sword Art Online Vol_02_-_191.jpg|Kirito y Asuna encontrando a Yui en el bosque Sword Art Online Vol 01 - 299.jpg|Batalla contra La Calavera Segadora Arco Fairy Dance Sword Art Online Vol_03_-_029.jpg Sword Art Online Vol_03_-_043.jpg Sword Art Online Vol_03_-_006.jpg Sword Art Online Vol_03_-_103.jpg|Kirito y la pixie de navegación Yui Sword Art Online Vol_03_-_115.jpg Sword Art Online Vol_03_-_004-005.jpg Sword Art Online Vol_03_-_007.jpg Sword Art Online Vol_03_-_275.jpg Sword Art Online Vol_03_-_285.jpg Sword Art Online 4_-_061.jpg Sword Art Online 4_-_002-3.jpg Sword Art Online 4_-_117.jpg Sword Art Online 4_-_143.jpg Sword Art Online 4_-_007.jpg Sword Art Online 4_-_161.jpg Sword Art Online 4_-_004-5.jpg Sword Art Online 4_-_200.jpg Sword Art Online 4_-_215.jpg Sword Art Online 4_-_238.jpg Sword Art Online 4_-_281.jpg TDA - 068.png Arco Phantom Bullet Volumen 5.png|Avatar de Kirito en GGO. Sword Art Online Vol 05 -004-5.jpg Sword Art Online Vol 05 -179.jpeg|Debut del avatar de Kirito en GGO Sword Art Online Vol_05_-002-3.jpg|Sinon diciéndole a Kirito quien es Sword Art Online Vol 05 -197.jpeg|Kirito contra NPC de minijuego Sword Art Online Vol 05 -223.jpeg|Kirito sonrojándose al ver a Sinon en ropa interior Sword Art Online Vol 05 -243.jpeg|Kirito bloqueando las balas de Uemaru Sword Art Online Vol 05 -249.jpeg|Encuentro de Kirito con Death Gun Sword Art Online Vol 05 -288.jpeg|Kirito contra Sinon Volumen 6.png|Kirito y Sinon en la portada del Volumen 6. Sword Art Online Vol 06 -019.jpeg|Kazuto y Suguha Sword Art Online Vol 06 -075.jpeg|Kirito y Sinon Sword Art Online Vol 06 -203.jpeg|Kirito presionado por Sinon Sword Art Online Vol 06 -236.jpeg|Kirito y Sinon Sword Art Online Vol 06 -002-003.jpg|Kirito y Sinon Sword Art Online Vol 06 -007.jpg|Kirito enfrentando a Death Gun Sword Art Online Vol 06 -323.jpeg|Batalla de Kirito y Death Gun. Sword Art Online Vol 06 -371.jpeg|Kazuto ayudando a Shino en la vida real Caliber Kirito's ALO Avatar.png|Avatar de Kirito en el nuevo ALO. Sword Art Online Vol_08_-_004-005.jpg Sword Art Online Vol_08_-_241.jpg|Kirito agarrando la cola de Sinon Sword Art Online Vol_08_-_279.jpg Sword Art Online Vol_08_-_340.jpg|Sinon mostrandole la Excalibur a Kirito Calibur SS illustration.png Arco Mother's Rosario Volumen 7.png|Kirito con Yuuki y Asuna en la portada del volumen 7. Sword Art Online Vol 07 -002-003.jpg Versus Accel World Volume 10 Chapter 3.png Accel World V10 305.png Accel World V10 315.png Arco Alicization Volumen 9.png|Avatar de Kirito al inicio del Proyecto Alicization. Sword Art Online Vol 09 - 021.jpg|Kirito joven en Underworld, junto con Eugeo y Alice Sword Art Online Vol_09_-_065.jpg Sword Art Online Vol_09_-_002-003.jpg Sword Art Online Vol_09_-_004-005.jpg Sword Art Online Vol_09_-_261.jpg Sword Art Online Vol_09_-_006-007.jpg Sword Art Online Vol_09_-_341.jpg Sword Art Online Vol_09_-_360.jpg Sword Art Online Vol_09_-_395.jpg Volumen 10.png|Apariencia de Kirito despues de unirse a la Academia de Maestría con la Espada. Sword Art Online Vol_10_-_025.jpg Sword Art Online Vol_10_-_173.jpg Sword Art Online Vol_10_-_195.jpg Sword Art Online Vol_10_-_004.jpg Sword Art Online Vol_10_-_237.jpg Sword Art Online Vol_10_-_308.jpg Sword Art Online Vol_10_-_005.jpg Sword Art Online Vol_10_-_006-007.jpg Sword Art Online Vol_10_-_331.jpg Volumen 11.png|Kirito con Tieze y Ronye en la portada del volumen 11. Sword Art Online Vol_11_-_002-003.jpg Sword Art Online Vol_11_-_049.jpg Sword Art Online Vol 11 - 144.jpg|Kirito cortando los brazos de Raios Volumen 12.png Sword Art Online Vol_12_-_093.jpg Sword Art Online Vol_12_-_149.jpg Sword Art Online Vol_12_-_002-003.jpg Sword Art Online Vol 12 - 164.jpg|Kirito cortando flamas Sword Art Online Vol_12_-_004-005.jpg Sword Art Online Vol_12_-_229.jpg Sword Art Online Vol_12_-_255.jpg Sword Art Online Vol 12 - 006-007.jpg|Kirito enfrentándose a Alice Sword Art Online Vol_13_-_008.jpg Sword Art Online Vol_13_-_041.jpg Sword Art Online Vol_13_-_004-005.jpg Sword Art Online Vol_13_-_272.jpg Volumen 14.png Sword Art Online Vol 14 - 035.jpg Sword Art Online Vol 14 - 136.jpg Sword Art Online Vol 14 - 201.jpg Sword Art Online Vol 14 - 282.jpg Sword Art Online Vol 14 - 286.jpg Vol 15 - 001.png Vol_15_-_002-003.png Vol_15_-_045.png Manga Kirito's beta test avatar (Aincrad manga).png|Avatar de Kirito de la beta. Kirito's SAO avatar (FD manga).png|Avatar de Kirito en SAO en el manga Fairy Dance. Kirito's fashion show.png|Kirito vistiendo el poderoso tirante de cuero. Kirito's initial ALO avatar (FD manga).png|Avatar inicial de Kirito en ALO. Kirito's FD avatar (FD manga).png|Apariencia de Kirito en el manga Fairy Dance. Fairy Dance Manga Volume 3 cover.png AW5.jpg Sword Art Online Comic Anthology.jpg SAO Comic Anthology Page 3.jpg|Ilustración de SAO Comic Anthology por Matsuryuu. ComicAnthology2.png Anime Arco Aincrad SAO E01.png|Kazuto (Kirito) colocándose el NerveGear. Kirito CBT Avatar.png|Avatar de Kirito de la beta de SAO. Kirito runs to the next town.png|Kirito dejando el Pueblo de los Inicios Sword Skills.png|Kirito usando una habilidad de espada. Kirito and Asuna eating bread.png|Kirito y Asuna comiendo pan. Kirito dealing the LA on Illfang.png|Kirito luchando contra Illfang. SAO E02d.png|Kirito proclamándose Beater. Kirto - Black Cats.png|Kirito uniendose a los Gatos Negros de la Luna Llena. Keita committing suicide.png|Kirito viendo a Keita suicidarse. SAO E03f.png|Kirito escuchando el mensaje de Sachi. SAO E04.png|Kirito amenazando a Rosalia. Agil and Kirito in episode 5.png|Kirito y Agil hablando sobre Asuna. Kirito inspecting guilty thorn.png|Kirito inspeccionando la Guilty Thorn. Lisbeth lashing out at Kirito for breaking her sword.png Kirito and Lisbeth at the top of the west mountain.png Kirito attempting to run up a wall.png Kirito-Liz falling.png|Kirito y Lisbeth cayendo. Kirito with the Crystallite Ingot.png|Kirito con el Lingote de Cristalito. Kirito and Dark Repulser.png|Kirito probando la Dark Repulser. Asuna asking Lisbeth about her adventure.png Agil Kirito trading.png|Kirito negociando con Agil. Asuna slaps Kirito.png|Kirito abofeteado por Asuna. Kirito Dual Blades.png|Kirito usando Doble Empuñadura. Kirito in K.O.B uniform.png|Kirito forzado a usar su nuevo uniforme. KOB Kirito.png|Kirito vistiendo el uniforme de los KoB. Embracer2.png|Kirito usando Abrazador. Kirito's resolution.png|La resolución de Kirito. Kirito and Asuna completion.png Kirito and Asuna as SAO is deleted.png Kazuto waking up in a hostpital.png|Kazuto (Kirito) despertando luego de Sword Art Online. Arco Fairy Dance Kirito_and_Asuna_in_Kirito's_dream.png|Kirito y Asuna en un sueño de Kazuto Kazuto smiling.png|Kirito sentado en la entrada Kazuto in hospital BD.png|Kirito en el cuarto de hospital de Asuna. Kirito and Agil BD.png|Kirito y Agil en el mundo real. Kazuto choosing a Spriggan as his avatar.png|Kirito escogiendo su raza en ALfheim Online (ALO) Yui and Kirito BD.png|Kirito y Yui en ALO. Kirito ALO Avatar.png|Avatar inicial de Kirito en ALO. Kirito using Guard BD.png|Kirito bloqueando el ataque de un Salamander. Kirito killing BD.png|Kirito acabando con los salamander. Kirito tries to fly without an assist controller.png|Kirito intentando aprender vuelo voluntario. Kirito's first attempt at Voluntary Flight.png|Kirito aprendiendo a volar Kirito and Leafa at the Lily of the Valley Pavillion pub.png|Kirito y Leafa en el Lirio del Valle Pabellón. Kirito promises to live as a family again.png Kirito and Leafa rotate out.png|Kirito desconectandose en el campo con Leafa vigilando Kirito Spells List.png|Kirito luchando por aprender hechizos. Kirito conference.png|Kirito defendiendo a lo Lords Kirito Inside the World Tree.png|Kirito dentro del Árbol del Mundo Child Kazuto.png|El joven Kazuto. Kirito and company preparing to attack the world tree.png SAO 23 Kirito Leafa.png|Kirito y Leafa espalda con espalda Kirito Resolution 2.png Kazuto school.png Extra Edition Kazuto EE.png KazutoMobileBack.png Kirito ALO.png Kirito swimming.png Kirito explaining the quest.png Kirito battling against an Armachthys.png Kirito saving Leafa.png Kirito giving the pearl to Nerakk.png Asuna's realisation.png Arco Phantom Bullet Asuna with Kazuto in the East Garden.png Kazuto talking about information.png Kazuto 1.png Seijirou and Kazuto's meeting.png Kikuoka meeting Kazuto.png Seijirou convincing Kazuto to stay.png Kazuto and Asuna on a bench.png Kirito telling Asuna about converting to GGO.png|Kirito contandole a Asuna que el se transferirá a GGO tempralmente. Kirito inspecting his appearance in GGO.png|Kirito inspeccionando su apariencia en GGO. Kirito's reaction to Sinon's advice for his weapons.png|Reacción de Kirito al aviso de Sinon sobre sus armas. Kirito avoiding the NPC gunman's fire.png|Kirito intentando ganar el juego Untouchable!. Kirito imitating Vertical Square in GGO.png|Kirito imitando cuadrado vertical en GGO. Kirito and Sinon in the firing range.png|Kirito y Sinon en un rango de fuego. Kirito and Sinon on the buggy.png|Kirito manejando un buggy con Sinon atras. Kirito and Sinon talking about their block.png Kirito revealing that he is a guy.png Sinon and Kirito in the waiting room.png|Kirito y Sinon en el cuarto de espera. Kirito teasing Sinon in the waiting room.png Kirito's first preliminary match information.png Kirito PV Kagemitsu.png Gun and Sword.png|Kirito usando una pistola y una espada. Kirito defeating Uemaru.png Death Gun approaching Kirito.png Kirito regaining his fighting spirit.png Kirito deflecting Sinon's bullet.png Suguha showing BoB news article to Kazuto.png Kirito GGO 2.png Caliber RL Group.png ALO Group.png Howling Octave.png Lightning Fall.png Excaliber room.png Kirito getting Klein to be quiet.png|Kirito callando a Klein. Arco Mother's Rosario Asuna and Kirito purchasing Forest House in ALO.png Kirito fighting Zekken.png The girls talking about Zekken.png Asuna meets Kirito.png Kirito arrives to help Asuna and the Sleeping Knights.png Kirito in SII Episode 21.png Kazuto working on the Bidirectional Communication Probe.png Kazuto giving Asuna an address to a hospital.png Kazuto and others working on the Communication Probe.png Kazuto 2.png Juegos Kirito Dengeki Bunko Fighting Climax.png Cartas KazutoEW6.png KiritoEW6.png KiritoEW62.png KiritoEW63.png KiritoEW7.png KiritoEW72.png KiritoEW73.png KiritoEW74.png KiritoEW75.png KiritoEW76.png KiritoEW77.png KiritoEW78.png KiritoEW8.png KiritoEWP.png KiritoEWP2.png KiritoEWP3.png KiritoEWP4.png KiritoEWP5.png KiritoEWP6.png KiritoEWP7.png Infinity Moment/Hollow Fragment Kirito-Infinity Moment.png Strea k.png Strea and Kirito H-F.png Leafa and Kirito HF 3.png Leafa and Kirito HF 2.png Kirito and Leafa H-F.png Leafa and Kirito HF 1.png Leafa kissing Kirito on his cheek.png Kirito and Asuna kiss HF.png Silica Kirito and Pina HF.png Kirito and Asuna's remarriage.png Silica kissing Kirito on his cheek.png Cook Off in HF.png Lisbeth kissing Kirito on his cheek.png Kirito and Philia dancing.png Kirito and Sachi HF.png Asuna Kirito Yui HF.png Strea and Kirito.png HF Final Group Photo.png Keiko, Kazuto and Pina RL HF.png Lost Song Lost_Song_Sumeragi.png Lost Song Story Mode Kirito Seven.png LS_Kirito_Asuna_Leafa_in_flight.png Lost_Song_Kirito_Asuna_Leafa_in_battle.png LS_sample_dialogue_options.png Extras Anime S1 Aincrad arc poster.png Anime S1 Aincrad arc poster 2.png Fairy Dance Arc poster.png ME7 Kirito.png|Kirito in Material Edition 7 Tw icon kirito01.png|Icono de twitter de Kirito. Tw icon kirito02.png|Otro icono de twitter de Kirito. Tw icon kirito03.png|Otro icono de twitter de Kirito. Tw icon kirito04.png|Otro icono de twitter de Kirito. Tw icon kirito05.png|Otro icono de twitter de Kirito. Tw icon kirito06.png|Otro icono de twitter de Kirito. Tw icon kirito07.png|Otro icono de twitter de Kirito. Tw icon kirito08.png|Otro icono de twitter de Kirito. Tw icon kirito 09.png|Otro icono de twitter de Kirito. Tw icon kirito 10.png|Otro icono de twitter de Kirito. Tw icon kirito 11.png|Otro icono de twitter de Kirito. Tw icon asuna&kirito.png|Icono de twitter de Kirito y Asuna. Web SAO1.png Web Alicization.png|Kirito con Eugeo y Alice en la version web de Alicization. Web novel GGO Kirito and Sinon.png|Avatar de Kirito de GGO en la novela web, junto con el diseño de Sinon. Episode 2 End Card.png|Kirito y Asuna en la end card del episodio 2. Episode 5 End Card.png|Kirito y Asuna en la end card del episodio 5. Episode 10 End Card.png|Kirito y Asuna en la end card del episodio 10. Episode 11 End Card.png|Kirito, Yui y Asuna en la end card del episodio 11. Episode 17 End Card.png|Kirito y Leafa en la end card del episodio 17. Episode 19 End Card.png|Kirito y Leafa en la end card del episodio 19. Episode 20 End Card.png|Kirito y Asuna en la end card del episodio 20. Episode 22 End Card.png|Kirito y Leafa en la end card del episodio 22. Episode 24 End Card.png|Kirito y Asuna en la end card del episodio 24. Episode 25 End Card.png|Kirito junto con el cast de Sword Art Online en la end card del episodio 25. Kirito and Sinon swimsuits.png|Illustración de abec de Kirito y Sinon en trajes de baño. Nijinooto.png|Kazuto y Asuna en la portada de Niji no Oto. Saonair1.png|Asuna y Kirito en la portada de Sword Art Online On Air 1 Saonair2.png|Asuna y Kazuto en la portada de Sword Art Online On Air 2 Saonair3.png|Asuna y Kirito en la portada de Sword Art Online On Air 3 Saonair4.png|Asuna y Kazuto en la portada de Sword Art Online On Air 4 Chibi 6.png Chibi 2.png Chibi 1.png|Ilustración chibi de Kirito y Asuna. Twitter dot02 kirito.gif Twitter dot01 kirito.gif KiritoALO 1280x1024.jpg KiritoSketch1280x1024.jpg Abec's PB buggy and horse scene art.jpg|Artwork Original por abec. Kiritorose.png Chibi Special 2.png Kirito1280x1024.jpg SAQFinal43.png Kirito-Stamp.png SAO Winter illustration.png GsM201403.png Kirito & Sinon Season 2.png Chibi aw.png Kazuto and Asuna New Year illustration.png Kirito Climax.png|Dengeki Fighting Climax Newtype201403.jpg Staffcollection2012abecthx.jpg DBMV27.png KiritoRekiStaffCollection.jpg 1kujiRadiocd.png KiritoBedsheet.png DengekiBunko V36 ClearCard.jpg Hollow Fragment Poster.png Newtype201405.jpg|Kirito con Sinon y Death Gun en la edición de mayo 2014 de NewType. Dengeki Bunko May 2014.png|Kirito y Sinon en la edicion de mayo 2014 de Dengeki Bunko. MegamiDeluxe20.jpg NewType201302.jpg Abec swimsuits at the beach.jpg DBMV28.jpg DengekiPS565.jpg Chibi HFGuidebook.png ChibiIMguidebook.png Newtype201407.jpg Season 2 art 3.png NewTypeMag July2014 SAOII.jpg|Kirito y Sinon en la edición julio 2014 de NewType. DengekiBunko July 2014.jpg|Kirito y Sinon en la edición julio 2014 de Dengeki Bunko. Volume 9 coloured scribble by abec.png|Boseto a color por abec Hollow fragment package.png GsComicVol4.png Newtype201408.jpg Calibur Anime MainVisual.png|Kirito con Asuna, Lisbeth, Leafa, Silica, Sinon y Klein en el key visual de Calibur. Sword Art Online Lost Song - Kirito Leafa and Yui.png|Arte promocional para SAO:LS Sword Art Offline Two 2 end card.png Category:Galerías en:Kirito/Image Gallery